A Rose By Any Other Name Would Smell As Sweet
by Jewelshoes
Summary: Rose spent years of her life waiting for the man she loved, now she's got him and she's sure everything will be perfect... But in a world so complicated is it really so certain? - John/Rose/Martha/Donna
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be finishing over stories, but this came to me last night and I couldn't help but make it into a new fic. It's pre my story The Ones He Left Behind, about what happened to Rose and John in Pete's world before they went back to our earth. You don't need to read that one first; in fact it's probably better to read this one first! I know there are a lot of 10.2 and Rose fics out there but don't stop, give this one a chance, please? **

When the Doctor left them together on Badwolf Bay Rose thought everything would be ok. She thought now they were together, with no aliens or no wibbly wobbly timey stuff to spilt them up, they would never be apart. Never again. That's why she was just a _little _overprotective; rushing to his side whenever he so much whispered, keeping him inside almost like he was her little pet. Until one day that little bit of Donna Noble inside him snapped, he was bored of staying inside all day, even if the Tyler Mansion was pretty cool to explore, Pete's world's version of Jeremy Kyle was as un-entertaining as it had ever been.

Lying on the sofa in the evening of the dawn of the second month John had been there, the highlight of his day was when Rose came home. His head perked up and he sat waiting for Rose to wonder in. When she did it was uneventful, she gave him a tired smile and flopped exhausted on the otherend of sofa, her eyes already fixed on the TV. So this was what they had become, John thought silently to himself, only the second month of being together and already they were behaving like a married couple.

"This is the fifth time I've seen this" He mentioned, flicking his hand at the TV, his voice lace with boredom, in a slight attempt to begin conversation.

"Really." Rose replied not taking the hint, and carried on staring intensely at the television.

"It would be nice to get out…"

"You're not ready." Rose snapped slightly, turning away from him on her position on the sofa.

"Not ready?" John suddenly sat up, his voice animated "Rose Tyler I travelled the skies for over 900 years!"

"You didn't." Rose replied rubbing her temples "The Doctor did. You're not ready. It's different here. You just don't understand…" Rose's voice trailed off as she continued the conversation in her head; _What if you go out and meet someone else. It's not like we have all of time and space to explore anymore. It's just us…_

"Rose…" Slowly he uncurled and slid over to where she sat on the other side of the sofa. "We could get out. Go travelling. Find a nice little flat."

"Well…" Rose smiled considering it; letting him wrap his arms around her "We could… But the money…"

"Shhh" He placed his finger lightly on her lip "I could work. Torchwood might take me. We could save up, buy a nice place. Anyway your father's not exactly short of cash. You could do with a holiday, the Maldives; they still have them here right? Or Bahamas, wherever you wish…"

"It's too soon." She whispered

"Too soon? Rose we've been to the end of the world together." John saw Rose open her mouth to contradict him "I'm still him. Look at me Rose." He clutched her head in his hands and looked in her eyes "It's me. Molto Bene! Allonsy! Apple Grass, Old Queen Vic, Werewolves, Olympics, Tardis, Badwolf. Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Sarah Jane Smith, Jack Harkness!" He exclaimed gasping a little for breath at the end to the list. "Remember, we were going to be together forever, and now we can be."

Mutely Rose nodded enclosing her arms tightly around his body "We are. Together, I mean. Let's get you a job, at Torchwood, with me. Then, then we'll see."

John started at Torchwood the next month. Arriving with a stack if fake information and wearing a smart brown pinstriped suit, something he had proudly found lurking inside a little charity shop.

He called himself John Noble, after the person who had help create him. And he was a doctor, a research doctor; at first Rose tried to persuade him to be part of the actual field team, like she was. But he wouldn't carry a gun. And anyway he told her, he knew a doctor once, and he wanted her to be proud of him.

On Monday he walked into Torchwood Rose guiding his way. "You have to sign in here" She pulled him over to the front desk where a fiery red head woman was sitting doodling on a pad.

"Hello my name's Donna Noble, how may I help you? The woman asked looking up with a fixed smile.

"This is John, John Noble, he's new today. Say 'ello John" Rose introduced him and stood back smugly to watch as a slow steady grin spread over John's face.

"Donna Noble! Great to meet you" John clasped Donna's outstretched hand. "Fantastic in fact! Just fantastic! You work _here_? With Rose?"

"Yes." Donna flicked an un-amused eye over John "There's your security pass. You must keep it with you at all times."

"Thanks!" He grinned cradling the plastic pass in his hand and ogling at Donna.

"You better get a move on, work starts at nine. Norris will show you the way, won't you Norris?" Donna smirked slightly as she issued the command.

"Ah Norris" John nodded knowingly. Even in a different universe she was obviously still Donna's enemy.

"Bye _Doctor _John" Rose laughed leaving in the opposite direction.

"So, Donna then" John started as Norris led the way "how long has she worked here?"

"Donna?" Norris spat out the name as if it was poison. "Only a few years. I've been here for _much_ longer. I know everything that goes on in here, all the gossip." She winked at him

"But you're still below her?" John asked, ignoring the wink "Only she seemed quite the boss back then."

"Well…" Norris glared unpleasantly "We're really at the same level, it's just…"

"Really?" He asked disbelievingly

"Ok" Norris sighed, giving him a fierce glare in defeat "She is a little higher than me. But I'm _much_ better than her! They're just still waiting for the opportunity to promote me to an _even_ higher post that's not yet become available."

"Right…" John told her doubtfully whilst silently rolling his eyes, causing the rest of the tour to be held in silence with only the occasional disapproving suck of teeth from Norris.

"You're in here." Norris waved her hand dismissingly at a smart glass door and turned her back.

Taking a breath John pushed the door, letting it swing slightly before entering.

"Mr Noble!" A booming voice echoed from across the room "I was just tell these about you" A large stout man beamed at John and began wobbling over, a crowd of students following. "Students" He waved his hand dismissingly at the group behind him. "New applicants, just showing them the labs."

"Mind if I join you?" John asked, and without waiting for a reply began cruising along beside the man.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" The man asked gesturing to a selection of tubes and wires. The students stared back mutely, and the man was just about to explain when a voice began at the back.

"It's the Newburn experiment Sir. I read about it, it's working with energy collected from the vortex trying to create a different type of energy, one able to act as a force field for earth Sir."

"Exactly" The man beamed "And your name?"

"Martha Sir. Martha Jones."

**Second chapter will be up shortly, there will be around 10 chapters in this fic that is if enough people like it! So please review, tell me what you think and I will love each and every one of you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the numerous story alerts guys! Hope you like this one…**

John arrived home from his first day at Torchwood full of tales. "…And it was Martha Jones! Martha! Can you believe it?" Rose shook her head mutely. She knew Martha, vaguely; she was the one who replaced her, the one with the Osterhagen Key, the solider, the doctor. John was too involved in his story to notice Rose hadn't responded. "So of course I persuaded him to choose her! Isn't it brilliant?" John gabbled grinning with delight.

"So you enjoyed it then?" Rose asked from the sofa.

"Oh yes! And guess what?" He grinned some more, pulling a bouquets of flowers out from behind his back "I'm taking you out to dinner!"

Rose eyes lit up "Dinner?"

"Yes! Come on, I've got a reservation." He held out his hand "come on, your dad's let me use one of the cars"

"Give me three minutes" Rose told him, before dashing upstairs and reappearing a while later in a long black silk dress. She'd brought it ages ago, when the Doctor had first left her, in the hope that if he ever come back she could wear it for him. So the large beam on John's face made her heart pump and if it wasn't for the steady pile stair rail that she was clinging on to, she thought she could faint with delight.

"Miss Tyler" John held out his arm for her as she reached the bottom of the stairs "would you do me the pleasure of accompanying me to dinner?"

"Of course sir" she returned his beam of affection and linked her arm around his.

Inside the restaurant Rose allowed herself to relax for the first time since the Doctor had left her with John. Seeing him now, his eyes alight as he gabbled animated about the stars and adventures, she knew it was him. He was the Doctor. Not some makeshift copy, but the Doctor, it was almost like he had been made just for her, so they could live and die together. As John produced for her a large red rose, brought sneakily from a man touring the tables with a violin, while Rose had been daydreaming. Rose knew this was where she wanted to be. Not with the Doctor, not in constant danger, but here with John. All these years of waiting were finally over.

Realising John was staring at her confused Rose opened her mouth to begin a conversation "So" She asked over a dish of lobster "what happened when I went?" it was the first time they had talked about this time properly, and although at first Rose hadn't really wanted to know, somehow the words just tumbled out.

"I… I… I wanted to die" John stated jerkily, concerting his eyes on the spaghetti twirled on his fork. "I was so angry, I almost did something stupid. But, Donna, she… she stopped me. It was her wedding night" He laughed hollowly "and yet she was saving the world and my life instead."

"You travelled with Donna all this time?"

"Nope" John popped the p, considering the question "I wanted her to come, but she wasn't ready"

"You never really can be" Rose laughed quietly "it's not something you can really be prepared for."

John nodded carefully "I met Martha. Martha Jones. She was absolutely brilliant" John beamed his face alight, then suddenly his smile faded "and I ruined her life."

Involuntarily Rose left her muscles tense. That could have been her, that could have been her being brilliant, Rose shook her head slightly, she bet he didn't even mention her. Not once.

"But" John carried on unaware of Rose's feelings "I never told her. Just took her for granted." John paused considering that year. Well, two years really, counting the year that never was. He started skimming over the details, painting over the bruises. He didn't tell her about Martha's crush, about John Smith and Joan, about Jenny, or River Song, or the Master. He didn't want to tell her about the people whose lives he ruined, or ended. Instead he moved on, delighting and intriguing her with tales of the stars and running through old memories. It was only later when he went to collect the bill that he thought about the Doctor. About what he was doing, who he was with. But his thoughts were broken by the familiar sound of a female laughing. Intrigued he turned, spotting a young woman enter the restaurant, her family in tow and her voice ringing out as she told them with a laugh how she had "got in!" The sound of Martha brought him to a stand still for a moment, and in silence he stood there just listening. He watched as the waiter led them to a table, Tish and Martha's faces filled with laughter, they looked so innocent, John noticed, compared to their parallel selves. There was no scar along Tish's arm where the Master had whipped her, and Martha's smile was still her real one, not the worn, tense one he'd seen her wear. Eventually a waiter ushered him back to his table."What's the matter?" Rose asked noticing _that _look on his face when he arrived back. "Are you ok?" John nodded allowing her to pull him close and wrap her arm around his. "Come on. You've got work tomorrow" Rose twisted her hand tighter around the rose. "Never use to I like rose. Because you think they're safe. But then suddenly you're caught unaware and it's spike's digging into your palm; ruining its perfection."

"Well" John reached out and took the rose from Rose's hand. "I think they're beautiful." He smiled, ignoring the sharp pain that followed as he clasp his hand around it.

The next few weeks were hectic, filled with work and surprises. Thanks to a Siltheen attack in Edinburgh, John had to make do with quick phone calls to and fro from Rose, as the Torchwood field team tried to deal with the attack.

Slowly, but steadily John had got used to his new job. With Martha starting work at the same time, the two replied solely on each other's help to find their way around.

"Which way is Dr Carter's office again?" Martha asked in a frenzy, her arms filled with old files.

"Umm" John pulled a confused face "I really can't remember. Here" He reached out and divided the pile of files in her arms, scooping up the larger half. "Let me help." Gratefully Martha let them fall out of her grasp and followed John down the poorly lit corridor.

After a while Martha let out a small sigh "I'm not sure if it's this far." She told him pointedly, as they walked further and further.

"Hmmm, me too, maybe we should turn back…" John was interrupted by a low moaning coming from further down the corridor.

"Did you hear that?" Martha asked her voice rising in fright, and yet she carried on walking down the corridor in the same purposed stride she had begun with.

"_Martha_" John warned her "It might not be safe"

For a moment Martha paused, before turning her head slowly "Someone's hurt. It sounds like someone's hurt…" a little more cautiously now, after his warning, she followed the sound until reaching a solid wooden door. Touching it softly she gave it a gentle nudge. Suddenly a large creature rushed out of the room. It was over nine foot tall and its bony arms curved into large claws. As it rushed out the room out of its out came a harsh angry howl, and as it pushed past Martha it left a trail of blood.

"Martha!" John cried out, catching her as she fell, the beast knocking against her. It was a moment before she was trying to get back on her feet, and the monster was far down the corridor. "Are you alright?" John asked helping her up.

Martha shook her head in response "I'm fine. We need to go after it, it's hurt and scared."

"It's dangerous. I'll ring and get the base defence team down here."

"No" Martha looked John firmly in the eye "There's no point, they'll be ages, anyway they'll kill it, just _boom_" Martha made the flicking movement of a gun with her right hand. The monsters howl interrupted their conversation, preventing John's reply. In a second Martha was pounding down the corridor after it, and John had no choice but to follow.

Reaching the top of the stairs Martha let out a silent gasp as she saw the monster's first victim, the woman's head was lolled to its side and a huge gash in her chest was draining her of blood. Dropping down to help John caught her arm pulling her back up "It's too late. Come on!".

Tripping over the stairs they ran until they reached the foyer of the building. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Norris's furious screams brought John and Martha's attention to the main desk where Norris was fiercely hitting it away with a swivel chair.

"Stop it! Norris stop it! You're making it worse, its hurt!" Donna yelled over the top of the screams.

Suddenly the creature lashed out, ripping the chair away from Norris and leaving her defenceless. "Oi! You!" Donna yelled "Get away from her!" The creature turned curious "Yes, that's right" Donna shrieked "I'm over here!" The creature lurched forward slashing its claws towards her and trying to grasp her, instead it fell letting out a long painful howl. Frighten Donna stood still, her heart pounding and before long it was back on its feet staggering towards her.

"Donna!" John yelled grapping her hand, and turning to give her a huge grin "RUN!"

**And I'm going to leave it there, hope you liked it. I know there was quite a lot of Martha and John and not much Rose, but don't worry this is a mainly Rose/John fic so it the other chapters will be predominately about them. Please review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
